Ranma's Double
by Erentei Lord of Insanity
Summary: This story has been discontinued. I apologize for inflicting it upon an unsuspecting world.


Dark Creations: Ranma-2.

The Ranma 1/2 characters are based off the books not the show. I have not seen the show.

I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Monster Rancher, Teen Titans, Pokemon, Lilo and Stitch, the works of Alexander Carrol, Naughty Dog Studios, or anything else other than my own characters. You no sue, or I kill.

"The universe is a wonderful and beautiful place, and remember, it wants to kill you."

Ranma –2 mused on the motto of his dorm as he was lying on his bed in Dorm 5. Lately it seemed true. He had barely survived his recent spars with Inuyasha-2. True, he had won, but barely. Terra-2, another teammate had begun to beat him using a barrage of rocks in their training battles. His father/master insisted on the continuing training battles. He reminded Ranma 2 that his robotic left arm was due to a not being ready for his next fight. (He had lost it fighting a rogue experiment that went on to head a group of enemies that were routed by his father's friends on a regular basis). A Garu servant's entrance interrupted ranma-2's thoughts. His father loved the spunky critters and had them as minions--his father insisted on the term—as well as pets for his allies and Officers. (Officers, though created by Ranma 2's father, were a group his father respected too much to call minions.)

"Sir, do you need anything?"

"Nah. I'm fine, Jeeves."

Jeeves was the affectionate nickname that he and his dorm had given to the spunky yet butlerish Garu that served his them. He had been named for his calm demeanor (at least for a Garu) and impeccable English accent.

"Oh, and the Dark One is holding a council tonight at 8. He needs you to come."

"I understand. I will come tonight."

"Hey, buddy! Hi!'

"Edge! Finally stop training for more than five seconds?"

"Had to get away from Katya. You know the way she is."

Ranma-2 snickered. The feisty Neko-Jin Katya had been after Edge after watching a video that showed her how to be more forward without scaring her boyfriend off. It had worked, but Katya didn't finish the video and thus was after Edge at all hours of the day, making other advances look like child's play flirting. Lately she had taken to sneaking into Edge's bed.

"Oh Eddie-chan!"

Edge gulped and ran past the dorm and out of hearing range.

Katya stopped and asked, "Have you seen Edge?" while leaning on the doorway seductively.

Ranma-2 struggled to keep a straight face, as Rouge's mini-theme played in his head.

"No, but I heard him run by a few seconds ago."

Katya purred happily and ran off after Edge.

"Can't understand why he runs. I'd kill for a girl like that. Oh well, my day will come."

Ranma-2 hopped off the bed and decided to head off for the mess hall. It _was_ curry day, after all.

"Jumba, this latest experiment is excellent. You need to add a few Garu and Pikachu genes however."

The Dark One looked interestedly at the five-foot animal in front of him that was standing at attention. Jumba was worried, but he didn't let it show, as was the habit of the inhabitants of Quelta Quad. The Dark One had a new weapon that he had been training for the past 15 years, was going to reveal it for the first time this evening at their conference, and Jumba was fairly sure his Experiments would probably be no match.

"Ya, I will. What iz new weapon you been bragging about?"

In one fluid movement the Dark One leapt from his chair, picked up Jumba by his shirt and held him above the ground with a single metal claw at his neck.

" I have NOT been bragging. He has defeated Inuyasha-2 on a regular basis and you know how powerful he is. And as for the experiment I will modify it myself. Begone."

Jumba ran out as quickly as he could vowing not to anger the Dark One again. It was not wise by any length of thought.

Ranma-2 awoke from his customary after-dinner nap and stretched. Tonight he would be invited to a meeting of the Evil Decimating League. He was looking forward to it, as only the best were invited, such as his father's Allies. Jeeves walked in, and broke into Ranma-2's thoughts.

"Sir, it's almost time for the meeting. The Dark One said you should wear these."

Jeeves tossed him a silk tunic emblazoned with the D and O symbols intertwined, along with a pair of silk pants.

"The meeting is in an hour, and good luck. Remember, the universe wants to kill you!"

Jeeves smiled slightly and left.

Ranma-2 held up the shirt and said to himself: "Better than some I've had."

In half an hour, Ranma-2 was dressed, ready, and had a few attacks charging. He left the dorm and headed for the room Jeeves had indicated. He walked in, and found he was in a long hall with only the Dark One.

"Hello, son."

"Hello, father. Where is the rest of the EDL?"

"You'll see later. Complete this obstacle course first."

The Dark One teleported, leaving only a puff of smoke.

"Begin."

Bars and obstacles started shooting from the walls, and Ranma-2 barely dodged a few. A block shot out and he leapt onto it and kept going. He soon fell into a kata that he had meditated in and dodged blocks, partitions, and large spikes before landing in a large arena.

"That it?"

As if in answer a Garu leapt from the ceiling and began to shoot fireballs at him.

"SHIT! "

Ranma-2 dodged the balls and hit a shiatsu point. The Garu fell unconscious, and was teleported away. In its place a cylinder fell from the ceiling and opened revealing a form that Ranma-2 hoped he would never meet.

It was 5 feet tall; had a robotic arm and hand; a robotic foot and leg; a robotic targeting computer replacing a fourth of its head; the physique of Arnold Schwartzenegger; the fur, head, and tail of a Pikachu; and was undeniably a Robochu.

"A Robochu? One of my father's elite bodyguards?"

"Yes. I have been ordered to fight you."

With that short remark, the Robochu charged an energy ball on its hand-cannon and fired, the large orb barely missing due to Ranma-2's quick dodge.

"STROBE FLASH FIST!"

Ranma-2 leapt toward the Robochu with fists a glowing blur, and the Robochu raised the robotic hand on its organic arm and called down a strike of lightning from the sky above them.

"PIKAAA!"

Ranma-2 flew backwards from the shock and hit the wall.

"Ow, ow ow."

"Puny cloneling. Your weakness surprises me."

Ranma-2's aura immediately flared up.

"WHO YA CALLIN WEAK, SCRAP BUCKET?"

Ranma-2 called a weapon he had made directly out of a subspace pocket that was standard issue for all Dark Officers. The weapon was a sword with three oval holes in the blade, four pairs of spikes on the blade close to the hilt, and a black, stylized hilt with a black leather grip.

"SUB SPACE CHAINSAW!"

The spikes retracted into the hilt and around fifty teeth emerged to circle the blade's edges in a manner similar to a chainsaw.

"New tactic. Adjust accordingly."

The Robochu changed the hand-cannon for a chainsaw as if it were a mirror image of Ranma-2.

"Accessing taunt: Hey loser, come and get me!"

"Actually, I think I will."

Ranma-2 charged and swung for the robotic arm.

"Activating parry3 subroutine."

The cyborg parried and backed off temporarily, then came back swinging. Ranma-2 was hard-pressed to block each blow, but managed to fend off the attacks.

"Hyaaa!"

Ranma-2 chopped down and severed most of the blade as well as the arm just above the elbow.

In a medium-sized room hidden behind one of the walls….

Jumba Jookiba, Harry Potter, Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter and a large number of others I'm not naming lest I get sued/flamed watched with jaws on floor.

"This, my friends, is the culmination of the Warrior-2 project. He is formed of the genes of the greatest in the universe, including 20 percent Saiyan DNA, 20 percent**_ Homo superior _**DNA, 20 percent Ranma's DNA, and the rest is a smattering of other races, species, and technologies. He has the most advanced weaponry hidden inside his body within subspace pockets, and Nanobots running through his bloodstream. I designed him as a weapon of immense power, and he has enough of it to level a solar system. The real genius is that I could not design certain qualities into him, and if he chooses the proper soulmate…"

The Dark One shrugged and grinned, and every being in the room shuddered, knowing that if his "son" had children, they would be in serious Bantha poodoo.

Back in the battle arena…

"Primary weapon destroyed. Probability of win: 25 percent. Battle mode disengaged."

The Robochu bowed and sat.

"You have shown superiority. I obey you now."

A sound of clapping is heard. The source proves to be the Dark One, descending on a platform.

"You have done better than I assumed you would. Congratulations. You are truly the Final Warrior-2. Choose a group of friends and I will send you to Nerima Earth. You will find the most powerful of the human race…Ranma Saotome. Come with me and I will arm you with powerful weapons."

Fifteen minutes later in the Dark One's personal arsenal . . ..

" I have weapons from worlds beyond imagination, weapons beyond compare . . . . . Take your pick. Choose one that seems right."

Ranma-2 sat and let his mind wander to the magical auras surrounding him. He finally chose a black-bladed sword that had a sort of glow.

"Ah, I see. Dyrnwyn, the magical sword of royalty. You can use it, of course. It will not burn you as it has burnt others in the past."

"Burn me?"

"It only listens and works for those of royal blood. You have the blood and may use it. Choose a team of friends and allies. Get a good night's sleep, and be at the Portal at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

The Dark One turned and began to walk away then stopped suddenly.

"I almost forgot. Take this."

The Dark One tossed a watchlike gadget to Ranma-2.

"This is a Darchive. It will allow you to talk to me at any time and inform you about the surrounding area. It is waterproof, shockproof, and will not run out of power. I will see you tomorrow at the beginning of your mission."

One hour later in Dorm 5 . . ..

"So you say that we are all going to another universe?"

Ranma-2 nodded.

"Yes, Edge. We're going to meet, and possibly defeat, the most powerful member of the human race,

Ranma Saotome."

Murmurs filled the packed room.

"THE Ranma Saotome?"

"Isn't he, like, hot and stuff?"

"A few friends?"

"Different universe?"

"All right, everyone. Tomorrow we go to Jusenkyo. Edge and Katya are a certainty, and who else…."

Ranma-2 walked among the other people in the room, looking left and right.

"All right. Inuyasha-2, Terra-2, Tech. Looking at the others present Ranma-2 sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't take anyone else. I don't know when I'll see any of you again, so goodbye."

The next morning…

Ranma and his team, plus Robochu were dressed in outfits similar to the one Ranma-2 had been given by Jeeves to wear to the "meeting". Robochu of course wore nothing but a loincloth with the DO symbol on the belt.

"I see you are ready to go. Take these weapons."

The Dark One tossed a katana with three gems in the hilt to Inuyasha-2. Inuyasha-2 caught it, buckled it on, pulled it from its sheath, and put it back.

"That is a Gemmed katana. The gems will do fire damage, ice damage, or electric damage."

The Dark One tossed a halberd with a three-foot staff to Katya, which she caught.

"That is a melee halberd. You will be able to move, block and slash quickly, as speed is the most important quality of a Neko-jin warrior. Before I forget, here are Darchives for all of you. Terra-2, yours has a technique that I think you will find quite useful, and another, similar one. Edge, yours has an attack I created with you in mind. Goodbye, and good luck."

The Dark One activated the portal, and a klaxon went off.

WARNING! THE PORTAL IS OPEN. THE PORTAL IS OPEN!

There was a flash of blue, and the group found themselves over Jusenkyo. 500 feet above, to be exact.

Simultaneously: "Crap. AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Cliffies! Yaaay! (Gets chased by angry mob) This is my first published fic, so no sue, flame, or both of the above. Plz tell me how to fix my story and no "pikachu is a wimp" crap.I write my fics as I like so write your own if you don't like my mix of cyberpunk, anime, and as many other generas as I can stick in. Pairings have been decided for Ranma-original and Ranma-2, but I need an opinion of what springEdge should fall into.

Note: I do not like Akane particularly, so she will be paired with whoever I wish. Probably Kuno. MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Nabiki will be as she was before Takahashi changed her to the Ice Queen.  
Kasumi will be normal and paired up with someone nice. I don't know who yet.)


End file.
